


Превосходное тело

by Olivin



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 02:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14251317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivin/pseuds/Olivin
Summary: Все-таки Справедливости досталось превосходное тело.





	Превосходное тело

**Author's Note:**

> написано на кинк-фест

Тело Андерса было прекрасно.

Оно не воняло так, что на запах слетались все мухи в округе, не запиналось за каждую кочку разлагающимися ногами и у него постоянно не отваливались уши и нос.

Впервые с тех пор, как он попал в мир живых, Справедливости так сильно повезло.

Андерс тайком пробирался в хлев на ночь, и Справедливость наслаждался запахом скошенной травы, соломинками, покалывающими тело, и приятной ломотой в затекшей руке. Андерс купался — и Справедливость восхищался тем, как покрывается тело мурашками от холодной лесной воды, щекочет кожу тина и льется алая кровь из места, где укусила пиявка. Андерс грыз яблоко — и Справедливость понимал, почему живые так любят еду. Как можно было не любить ее, когда у простого яблока был такой насыщенный вкус с легкой ноткой разложения и чего-то похожего на мясо. Правда, Андерс выкинул то яблоко со словами: «Мало того, что гнилое, так еще и червивое!» — и не дал Справедливости его подобрать.

В общем, Андерс дышал, бегал, говорил и был настолько потрясающе живым, что Справедливость иногда забывался, сосредотачиваясь на том, как растягиваются мышцы при утреннем пробуждении или течет капля пота по лбу.

Но больше всего Справедливость любил, когда Андерс ласкал себя.

В первый раз он даже не понял, что происходит. Просто в какой-то момент вместо привычных мыслей о том, что съесть, где переночевать и как спрятаться от храмовников, в сознании Андерса появился бородатый человек. По меркам людей он, наверно, был симпатичный. Справедливости стало интересно, каково это — иметь бороду, но не успел он обдумать эту мысль, как внизу живота приятно защекотало, а по всему телу точно пробежал электрический разряд. Оказывается, не обо всех удивительных мышцах Андерса ему было известно. Бородатый человек в воображении уже разделся и закинул ноги Андерса себе на плечи, Андерс в реальности быстро двигал правым кулаком, и Справедливость не знал, куда деть себя. Происходящее в сознании было интересным, но волны удовольствия, исходящие от этой новой мышцы и пронизывающие самые укромные уголки тела, отвлекали. А потом Андерс как-то по-особому провел рукой, застонал, и Справедливость отключился от переизбытка чувств.

Бородатый человек стал появляться в воспоминаниях все чаще и чаще — в спальне, у стены, в кладовке, в библиотеке — а Андерс все бесстыднее удовлетворял себя, уже двумя руками. Справедливости очень хотелось попробовать самому. Но когда он захватил сознание Андерса во время процесса, то напряжение в мышце пропало, и как бы ни старался Справедливость, повторяя подсмотренные жесты, член оставался неподвижен и вял. Андерс потом долго злился и называл его извращенцем. К счастью, ласкать себя не перестал.

Но этого уже было мало. В действиях Андерса практически не осталось новизны — Справедливость вплоть до секунды мог предсказать, когда тот изольется. Попытки захватывать сознание во время сна и ласкать Андерса сзади, как это делал бородач, тоже ни к чему не привели. Андерс только недовольно хмурился, бил себя по руке другой, переворачивался и спал дальше.

Справедливость забыл про еду и сон. Новые вкусы стали приносить ему меньше радости, а синяк на бедре не вызывал прежнего восторга. Он знал, видел во снах и фантазиях, что тело может приносить еще больше удовольствия, но для этого нужен был другой человек. Подходящей кандидатуры не было. Справедливость был уверен, что для наилучшего результата необходима борода. К тому же, Андерс в своих воспоминаниях постоянно говорил, что она очень соблазнительно колется.

Справедливость совсем было отчаялся, когда увидел ее. Прекрасную, черную, густую и наверняка колючую. Даже лучше, чем была у человека в мечтах. Ее обладатель тоже выглядел неплохо. И почти поладил с Андерсом. Оставалось только подождать.

Три года по меркам Тени были очень коротким сроком. Но в итоге Справедливость узнал, что борода действительно колется, а с другим человеком – намного лучше.

Все-таки Справедливости досталось превосходное тело.


End file.
